


Liquid Courage

by Ringshadow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Comic Phil's hilarious career, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Pansexual Phil Coulson, Skoulson - Freeform, Truth Serums, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/pseuds/Ringshadow
Summary: Phil Coulson gets hit with a truth serum, and decides to tell Skye how he feels.





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This is not my usual ship. This entirely thing came from a dream and was clogging up my brain, so here it is.

It all happened so fast, they don’t realize it until it’s over.

 

They were checking into a motel, a nameless stop en route on an op, and Coulson disappeared. Skye turned to respond to him and he was gone, and it’s only the windowless van speeding away that indicated that foul play was at hand. They’re not fast enough to follow the van, and they’re still trying to figure out if they have any leads at all (and how they have been found, in this somewhat anonymous small town on a highway), when Coulson was dumped back at the motel. Very much alive, a bit banged up, and higher than a fucking kite. Not even two hours had passed.

 

He just knocked one of the room doors and strolled in when they opened it, answering their relief and stunned gapes with an easy, goofy smile.

 

“I have had an odd trip. Simmons? Can you examine me please, I have no idea what they gave me, but it’s awesome, which is probably a cause for concern.”

 

Skye had to reflect that she wasn’t sure if she had ever heard Coulson use ‘awesome.’ Probably not, it wasn’t really part of his vernacular. She also realized that this wasn’t the same man that had been taken, exactly. His walk and stance were easy and relaxed, eyes dark and a smile stuck on his face.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed and got out of his suit jacket and tie, sitting still dutifully so Simmons could check his pupils.

 

“Your eyes are extremely dilated, sir.”

 

“Makes perfect sense.” He agreed happily, not quite slurring but it’s a near thing.

 

“What happened? Are you lucid enough to answer questions?” May wanted to know, arms folded and watching him.

 

“Are you high?” Skye added, because oh yeah. He’s not sober.

 

He beamed at her. “Yes. I am, and yes I’m lucid.”

 

Simmons was taking his pulse. “You said you were given something. You don’t know what it was?”

 

“I was slipped a mickey. Well, shot with it. Truth serum with something to make me enjoy the ride. I don’t think I’m poisoned or overdosed.” He saw their expressions. “Let me backtrack?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“I was grabbed from here and they immediately got a needle in my neck. I froze, I don’t need an air embolism. Moment it was done I tried to fight, got a few good hits in, they got a few back.” He gestured at his face and the start of what might be a shiner. “Then four of them just held me until it hit and one said they had some questions. I told them to go fuck themselves.”

 

Fitz about choked on his own spit.

 

“They took me to an RV and asked me a lot of questions, mostly about projects SHIELD was doing before HYDRA fucked everything up. She gave me some really good coffee. And now I’m back. They dropped me off and pointed me to this door which is good because I’m... a little loopy.”

 

“A little.” Simmons echoed, dubious.

 

“That’s really strange.” May said after a beat.

 

Phil laughed and shrugged wide. “Yeah I suppose but it isn’t the worst thing to happen to me even this month. Hell I thought she was coming onto me for a while and I wouldn’t have said no, do you know how long it’s been since I’ve gotten laid? Since before I died.”

 

“Truth serum is still working. Awkward.” Skye observed.

 

“Only awkward if I had said anything that would have compromised us.” He flopped back on the bed, arms spread and staring at the ceiling. “This stuff is great. Shit.”

 

“You kept saying ‘her’.’ Any idea who she was?” Trip asked, half a smile stuck on his face.

 

“Uh, interested private party? Not HYDRA. She was asking after AIM related projects actually.” He rubbed his face. “Which is weird.”

 

“Why is that weird?”

 

“Because I think she’s a mutant, actually I’m pretty sure it was Mystique.”

 

“Who?” Skye asked as May said “God dammit, Phil” at the same time.

 

He waved an arm. “Mutant, not an X-Man. Skin changer, she can look like whoever she wants.”

 

“Dangerous and often considered a known terrorist. One of Magneto’s allies.” May told Skye. “Phil’s had contact with the entire X-Men roster and most of Magneto’s people.”

 

He pointed at her. “If by contact with the X-Men you mean I know basically all of them personally and can quote the exact order they were recruited in, yes.”

 

“If she can alter her appearance like that, how could you know it’s her, and not just some woman trying to affect the mannerisms of Mystique?” Fitz asked, clearly thinking this through.

 

He levered himself up, propping himself on his hands. “Because she knew me and I didn’t know her. I’m not worried about it.”

 

“I am. She knew where we are.” May retorted.

 

He shrugged. “Oh well. I need to eat something, and I absolutely should not be alone in case I try to spill my soul to a stranger. Or I accidently walk into traffic. FUCK I should have asked her what she gave me. Is one of you up for babysitting me so I can get something to eat? This place does not have room service.”

 

“I will. The bar next door has food.” Skye offered a hand. “Come on, happy go lucky. Can you behave in public?”

 

“Probably. Thank you.” He accepted the hand up and put his jacket back on. “Have the rest of you ate?”

 

“...We’ll be a bit behind you.” Trip said.

 

He nodded and followed Skye out. “They’re all really worried.”

 

“So am I, but I kind of like you like this.” She admitted, leading him across the parking lot.

 

“What, embarrassingly honest?”

 

“No. Pain and stress free. I’ve never seen you like this, it’s refreshing.”

 

He walked even with her, beaming at her. “Good. I like you all the time you know.”

 

“Oh boy. Should I stop you before you say anything you’ll regret later?”

 

“I think you knew that already so I shouldn’t regret it.”

 

That made her smile. “Yeah, I knew. Come on.”

 

* * *

 

Skye suspected that the waitress thought they were dating. Not that she cares, exactly, what strangers think. But she sees the look. Phil toned it down as much as he was able (not a lot, it’s like toning down a stoned sun), so he at least didn’t come across as drugged to the gills or some kind of freak, but he was cheerful and animated and disarmingly charming as they get a table.

 

She kept an eye on him because he’s altered, but he just looked back, the silly smile sometimes leaving for an expression that she can’t quite read (tender, fond?). He told her a little about how he had ended up meeting Mystique, and put away a half pound burger and fries without hesitation. Skye had a chicken sandwich and prevented him from getting beer, and listened, and watched the drugs take their course. By the time the others came in, he’d cleared his plate and was starting to sober up. Still clearly under the influence, but ‘sober up’ was surprisingly literal, it was like watching age return to him.

 

“I’m taking him to bed to sleep the rest of this off.” Skye told the group as they got up.

 

“‘He’ is right here and can hear you.” Phil protested, paying their bill.

 

She rolled her eyes, taking his arm and pulling him out of the bar, steadfastly ignoring any looks they gained along the way. Phil only shifted so he’s got her hand instead, letting her pull him along. “Do you still have your key?”

 

“Yes. I meant what I said earlier you know.”

 

“You mean everything you say right now, which is why I’m not taking you too seriously.”

 

“That isn’t fair.”

 

“Well it wouldn’t be fair for me to take you seriously either, you’re still drugged.”

 

He pouted, which made her laugh as they walked.

 

“You are ridiculous, AC. I like that I got to see you happy, though.”

 

“You make me happy.”

 

That made her roll her eyes again, stopping outside the motel and searching his pockets for his room key, making herself ignore his half protest about being felt up that cut into something far too close to a moan for her not to remember it later. She got his room door open and went in, checking it and coming back to tug him fully inside. “We’re clear.”

 

“Keeping me safe. Thank you. Afraid I’ll be taken again?” He took his jacket back off. “Where’s my bag?”

 

“Yeah, a little. It’s in my room, I’ll go get it.” She left, admittedly hurrying a little because it seemed like he was considering following her like a duckling. When she let herself back in a few minutes later, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, down to slacks and his undershirt, and gave her such a serious look it startled her. “You ok, AC?”

 

“Yes. Thank you for bringing my bag.” He paused, holding out a hand to her.

 

She stepped over to hand him the duffel and he caught her hand instead, yanking her in. She ended up standing between his legs, one of his arms wrapped around her waist and his forehead leaning on her stomach, the duffelbag dropped aside. He was warm and solid, grip strong. “Coulson?”

 

“I think, if I don’t say a few things now, I never will, because I’m not brave enough. Okay?”

 

“You’re the bravest man I know.” She stared down at him. His face was hidden against her, leaving her staring at his dark hair, the back of his neck, and the lines of his shoulders and back. “And you’re still drugged.”

 

“That only means I’ll be telling the truth.” He shifted enough to look up at her. His eyes were still dilated, dark enough only the barest hint of blue showed, but it seemed different from before.

 

“Okay. If you’re sure.” The position should have been awkward. It was certainly more intimate than anything previous between them. But, it wasn’t awkward to her at all and after a moment she stroked a hand through his dark hair on impulse, stunned at the shiver she got in response.

 

“If I was younger or maybe more selfish there wouldn’t be any question about this.” He spoke carefully, measuring his words against the truth serum still lurking in his body. “Neither is the case, but you still deserve to know the truth.”

 

“Do you know how much easier it would be if you were this open about work related…” She started.

 

“I’m in love with you.”

 

She shut her mouth, staring down at him and feeling a sense of loss when he let her go, sitting back and rubbing his eyes.

 

“I know it isn’t appropriate. I’ve been… struggling with this for a while, but it seems I can’t reason my way out of my own feelings. I’m not asking for anything; I know that’s not fair to you. I’m twice your age and a lot of work.” His low laugh was humorless. “If you want to consider this the rantings of a drugged mind, so be it. I just want you to know you’re dearly loved and you always have somewhere to come home to. You will always be welcome where I am.”

 

“Why would a classy guy like you want someone like me?”

 

That earned her a slightly sharp look. “Don’t you know you’re amazing?”

 

“Don’t you?” She countered. “You’re coming into this already defeated.”

 

He paused, staring up at her. “Are you implying that I’m not?”

 

That drew her up short, a bit, looking down at him and realizing that the entire pose feels a bit wrong. Her looming over him just makes the whole thing feel worse. So she shifted and sat next to him, mirroring his pose. “Come on, I’ve had a huge crush on you on and off since you recruited me. I’ve had to come to terms with it, I mean, you’re my boss.”

 

“That’s another problem with all this, yes.” He admitted. “Please don’t feel like I’m pressuring you into anything because that is not my intention.”

 

“Oh my god.” She put her face in her hands. “It seriously sounds like you’re trying to break up with me when we haven’t even kissed. I get it, you’re sorry you love me.”

 

That made Phil feel a little affronted. “That is not what I just said.”

 

“Yeah it kind of is, AC.”

 

“It is not. I’m not sorry I love you, I’m glad I do, it proves that what Fury did didn’t totally destroy what makes me human. I’m sorry that I can’t control it.”

 

“I don’t think love is supposed to be controlled.”

 

He looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. “Oh, trust me, you really want me controlled.”

 

She stared at him. “You do remember saying you’d bang Mystique, like, an hour ago right?”

 

“Would you like an invitation if I get an offer? I can tell her I have a plus-one.” He beamed when she guffawed in response.

 

“Holy shit you’re serious. You’re kinky.”

 

“Yes. I am, actually. I’m not going to apologize for that.”

 

“I wasn’t going to ask you to. It’s reassuring actually. I bet you have some great stories.”

 

He scoffed. “Are you asking me to kiss and tell?”

 

Skye put an eyebrow up. “Oh come on, I can keep your secrets.”

 

“Fine, I’ll give you one to mull on. I dated Clint Barton for a few years before he decided he’d rather have a wife and a farm and kids.”

 

She gaped then stared off into the middle distance. “Well. Uh. Wow.”

 

He laughed and rubbed his face, shouldering her gently. She shouldered back. “...Skye. What are we doing?”

 

“You’re asking me?” She looked back at him, swallowing hard when she realized he’s close enough she can feel him exhale, eyes still dark and soft.

 

“Of course I am. I’ve outlined my position here.” He looked away, then down at his folded hands.

 

Skye stared at him then sighed. “We’re both idiots.”

 

“I don’t see any other moral path here, as it is I…” He cut off when she grabbed his shoulder and shoved him to fall back on the bed before moving to straddle his waist, looking down at him. “Skye?”

 

“Okay, I think I get it. You probably have a long list of things you want to do but you have it all twisted up in your head that doing any of them, or at least starting it, would be taking advantage of me.” She had her hands on her hips, staring down at him and smiling a bit. “Am I right? All those fantasies locked up in that apparently kinky brain of yours so you figure, you be honest and hand me the choice to start something?”

 

_“Skye.”_

 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed and leaning down to stare him in the eyes, close up, and didn’t miss the fact that his whole body tried to rock up against her but not nearly hard enough to try to throw her off. “Am I right?”

 

“Yes. That is an accurate assessment of the situation.” He deadpanned, sprawling under her, letting himself be pinned (and rather enjoying it).

 

“Meanwhile, you’ve still got who-knows-what dumped into your system, on top of the serum, so I have a very real concern about taking advantage of you.”

 

“I’m one hundred percent lucid. Just very stupidly honest.”

 

She seemed to consider, keeping him pinned.

 

“If you are worried about rape I assure you I can very enthusiastically consent. I will grab a notepad and write a contract and sign it if you want me to.”

 

She gaped down at him then burst into laughter, somehow not letting go of him even as she slouched forward, only laughing harder when he huffed to get her hair out of his face. “Oh my _god_. And you’d really do that wouldn’t you?”

 

“It would not be the first time. Contacts keep everything clear.”

 

“Holy shit what are you in to?”

 

“How would you like the list organized?”

 

“Okay now you’re fucking with me.”

 

Phil slowly lifted an eyebrow.

 

“And don’t tell me you can’t fuck with me right now, because you can do that and still tell the truth!”

 

“No, I was going to say I’m not fucking with you yet. Also, I’m not certain whether to ask you to stop teasing or keep teasing.” He tugged at his wrists then groaned when she tightened her grip slightly.

 

 She stared at him then leaned down over him, right in his face. “You. Are a ridiculous man, AC.” He stared up at her, eyes flicking from her eyes to her lips and back before pushing up slightly. It’s careful and telegraphed and she met the motion, kissing him.

 

He honestly hadn’t been expecting her to kiss him and his groan into it was loud and unrestrained as he tipped his head to meet it properly, fingers curling but letting her keep him pinned down. If he was honest, he really had expected her to laugh it off as part of the drugs. Now he was torn between melting further beneath her in submission to the hold, and pressing up into the kiss with all the passion and urgency he actually felt. He did neither, he stayed put except for returning the kiss as good as he was getting, savoring every bit of because he knew she still might change her mind after it.

 

Skye broke the kiss, laughing softly when he chased after it. “I might have fantasized about that, a little.”

 

“I might have fantasized about this a lot. You pinning me during it is an unexpected and hot addition.”

 

She sat up, quirking an eyebrow at him. “So, what do you want to do to me right now?”

 

“That’s not fair.” When she just looked at him, he plowed forward. “I would really like you to ride my face.” He watched her expression and smirked when initial shock turned into a dark-eyed blush. “My pleasure isn’t my priority right now, yours is, and trust me, there’s certain benefits to life experience.”

 

“You know how to convince a girl.” She let him go and rolled off, and he didn’t even have time to panic because she was stripping, fast and efficient.

 

Phil sat up and reached for her, helping her strip, reveling in every bit of skin revealed. Yes, he’s seen most of her, but never in this context, where he can actually look and absorb it, let alone be able to touch.

 

“Okay you are… really intense.” She bit her lower lip, managing to step out of her shoes as he looked up at her, hands sliding down her sides and legs, taking her open jeans and underwear with them.

 

“I went to sniper school. Eyes on the prize.” He smirked again as she kicked out of her pants, and cupped her ass with both hands, using that grip to tug her into straddling his lap and kneeling on the edge of the bed.

 

She went easily, hands resting on his still clothed shoulders, nude above him. “You were a sniperrromi _god_.”

 

His half-laugh was muffled against her skin, tongue rolling over her nipple and humming when he felt it peak. It’s a good spot to be and her hands digging into his shoulders and gripping his undershirt tell him what he needs to know, so he shut his eyes before sucking lightly.

 

She arched into it, one hand moving to stroke through his hair, moaning when he tweaked the other one between two fingers, careful and gentle. Which, yeah okay, experience, a lot of guys pinched too hard, too fast. “Fuck, just. _Coulson_.”

 

He pulled back enough to look up at her. “I think you can call me Phil.” He’s amused, really, and met the kiss when she leaned down, falling back on the bed and taking her with him. She didn’t let the kiss break, just moved with him. He slid his hands to cup her breasts, thumbs rolling the nipples slowly and arching up when she bucked down against him. Her weight is fantastic on him, solid and warm and reassuring in a way he’s been sorely missing from his life.

 

She broke the kiss and he lifted an eyebrow, hands abruptly moving to cup under her ass again and lifting her. She sputtered then laughed, trying to keep her balance as he bodily moved her forward. “Are you serious?”

 

“I told you what I wanted to do and I fully intend to make good on it.” It takes a bit of adjusting then he had her straddling over his head, moving one of her hands back to his hair before he wrapped his hands around her hips and tugged her down. She’s not shaved and that pleased him, he’d always found the look a little jarring, the hair’s just clipped short and he hummed his approval as he licked slow, back to front to gauge her sensitivity. She gasped and curled over him a bit, hand tightening in his hair and that was all the encouragement he needed. This is one of his favorite positions really, especially for a new partner, he can and will wait and he liked to memorize scent and taste, and satisfy his rarely-admitted oral fixation.

 

Skye bit her lower lip and gave up on keeping herself quiet, digging into his hair with both hands as she struggled not to reflexively squeeze him with her legs. “AH, your left? A little?” He adjusted with an easy pleased noise and tugged at her when her hips moved against him. “Really, are you…”

 

His breath fanned against her. “I said ride me. Do it, use me.”

 

“Kinky.” But she didn’t argue, she moved, and after a moment grabbed his hands in hers and pinned them to the bed again. He laced his fingers with hers and groaned his approval, hips arching uselessly off the bed then falling back. He’s hard, he aches, he can feel his pulse and he doesn’t care, his focus was on her taste and the slick slide of her and the telltale shivering of her legs. He stretched and moved with her enough to suck and she ground against him in response, hands squeezing his. “Close, harder…” He obliged and she went still before arching back, gasping and rocking as the rush took her. He kept going until the shaking started tapering off, letting his head thump back to the bed before turning it to nuzzle against one of her legs. After a few moments she got her wits about her and let go of his hands, shifting and sitting next to him, almost laughing when he beamed up at her. “Okay. You’ve got game.”

 

“Well. I’d hope so.” He didn’t bother wiping his face, just sprawled happily on the bed, keeping one of her hands to squeeze it gently.

 

“You were a sniper?”

 

He’s not shocked but he does roll his eyes, sitting up and letting go of her hand in favor of getting his shirt off and tossing it aside. “Do you really want to talk about this right now?”

 

“It’s that or ask you about Clint Barton.”

 

“Those topics are related.” He pulled a foot up to get his speed zipper open, getting his boot off, then switching feet. “He worked for me as a sniper, and he actually listened to me because I had sniper experience.” He looked at her and lifted his eyebrows. “Or do you want dirty talk about how I used to fuck Hawkeye’s brains out because I can do that, too.”

 

She had to consider. “I’m still sort of wrapping my head around the fact that you’re bi, but I’m up for that. Real life fanfiction, tell me more.”

 

“Pan, actually.” He stood and got his slacks open, shoving them down.

 

“You’re commando?”

 

He lifted an eyebrow at her. “Usually. That’s a thing you now know. And will think about.” He smirked.

 

“Are you sure you’re not evil?” She’s not sure where to look and caved because it’s not like he’s trying to be shy. Thick, just on the edge of choking hazard, and not cut.

 

“Family of atheists.” He hummed before she asked, folding his slacks and dropping them aside before pivoting and reaching for her, tugging her over then picking her up.

 

“You really like manhandling me.” Not that she minded, he felt strong enough to support her easily, but she did squeak when her back hit the cold wall, wrapping her legs around him reflexively.

 

“Of course I do. Do I need to get a condom?”

 

“Uh. No, I got the shot and we both got the same serum so…”

 

He firmly shoved the idea of the serum being an STD out of mind and kissed her instead, humming when she returned it, one hand tangling back into his hair and the other gripping his shoulder, fingernails digging in. That more than worked for him and he shifted, leaning on the wall with one forearm and using the other to help support her weight, just enjoying the kiss until she squirmed and dug her heels into his ass. He barely had to move, mostly just let go and she sank onto him. He pushed forward, burying to the hilt in one move, toes curling into the carpet and moaning into the kiss. She broke the kiss to gasp his name, and again when he ground into her in response, both hands scratching into his shoulders. “Fuck you feel amazing…”

 

“You’re thick, damn..” She grumbled into his shoulder, and rolled her eyes when she saw his smirk. “Men, I swear.” She tensed down on him, tugging with her legs and he got the idea and started to move, tucking his face against hers and panting softly. It’s not a lie anyway, he is, enough she can feel the stretch but it doesn’t hurt and after a few thrusts he shifted and arched his hips, and she had to muffle a near-shout into his shoulder because he’s on target almost immediately. “Yes, there!”

 

Phil dug his toes into the carpet and thrust hard, and didn’t worry about it because she clutched him tight as he did, and it’s all but goddamn perfect. Then she bit his shoulder, muffling her cries into his skin and yes, _perfect,_ he wants to do this again and again and the hell with what anyone else thinks. He’d already been hers anyway, in most ways that had mattered, she’d had his loyalty and his heart, that his body pleased her seemed a natural progression. Fuck the age difference, he wouldn’t be here if his experience hadn’t gotten him here.

 

She whimpered into his skin, unable to care about the hickey she’s leaving. She hadn’t been lying, he’s managing to hit and rub against her g-spot in a way not many guys or even toys have in her life, but she’s not sure it’s going to be enough. Then he shifted, letting his hips and dick hold up her weight, hand shifting so his thumb can rub over her clit as he thrusts and turning her head to speak in her ear.

 

“Barton was a contortionist when he was young. I could fold him in half and fuck him, put his knees over my shoulders and still be able to kiss him.”

 

She’s never met Hawkeye, but she’s seen him on the news and seen pictures and hello beautiful dirty mental images. She squeezed him a bit, gasping when his thumb thrummed over where she’d directed his tongue earlier. “How the hell did you two hook up?”

 

“Bored and horny in a safehouse…” He ground against her for a few beats, moaning. “Couldn’t leave. He made a snide comment about me sucking his dick and I asked if he’d return the favor if I did.”

 

Honestly that was the least shocking explanation. The position didn’t really let her move and she used the almost-pause to kiss him, sucking on his tongue, fingers curling into the hair on the back of his head. He made a noise like a starved man, kissing her hard before moving both hands to cup her ass before taking a step back from the wall, making her break the kiss. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes.” And he kissed her again, using his grip to bounce her and she’s gone, clutching around him and making some kind of wild feral noise as he kept moving then yanked her against him to grind, barely wobbling and moaning into the embrace as he started to pulse inside her. He stayed standing, somehow, continuing the kiss even as he carefully backed up and fell back on the bed, keeping her against him and staying buried inside her.

 

She was fine with the position change and went limp on top of him, breaking the kiss to tuck her face to his neck and pant, eyes shutting as he stroked through her hair. “So uh. Were you trying to impress me just now or…”

 

“Maybe just a bit.” He admitted, staring up at the ceiling, breathing slowly calming. “But if you want to keep this up, I’ll match this performance any time you like.”

 

She almost laughed. “The dirty talk was a nice touch.”

 

“Mmn. He was fun.”

 

“You miss him.”

 

“Yeah. Of course I do. He was my friend too. But, I love you, so don’t worry about me running off to upstate New York to hold a boombox outside his house.” He twirled a bit of her hair around his fingers idly.

 

She snorted, levering up to prop on his chest and look down at him, smiling. “You are a ridiculous man. And an excellent lay.”

 

“And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
